The present disclosure relates to computer networks, and more specifically, to monitoring encrypted communication sessions based on transport layer security session identifiers and session tickets.
Encrypted communication sessions allow network connected computing devices to communicate with a degree of privacy. The privacy may be afforded by the use of cryptographic keys shared between the communicating devices to ensure that only participants of the communication can decrypt a communicated message. Establishing encrypted communication sessions may add a costs to network communications due to, inter alia, additional messages that must be communicated to exchange or synchronize cryptographic keys and other information between communicating devices before encrypted messages can be communicated.